


From the Rubble Old Version - Deleting Soon

by shieldfansunite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Pain, Post-Finale, Team, fixing the painful finale, i dont know if the finale or this will hurt more, monkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldfansunite/pseuds/shieldfansunite
Summary: Basically I've changed what happens to Fitz in the season 5 finale. It's pretty angst filled but will have happy moments





	1. Dust and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship tags are general and nor romatic

Consciousness was fading in and out as Mack held Leo’s hand. “We have to…..to get out of t…the building” Leo stammered “C’mon we…have….have to hurry” Leo said head falling back as his eyes shut. May stared at Leo’s body shaking. “No. I’m not letting him die” Mack said dropping his hand and standing up. “Mack it’s to late” May sputtered. “Don’t you ever tell me it’s to late!” Mack practically yelled. “You stay with him. You wake him back up. I’m going to find help” Mack stated before running off. May nodded not really wanting to give up on Fitz. May knelt down and sat his head up. “Leopold” her voice filled with worry and fear as his eyes barely opened. “Hey… You need to stay awake okay Leopold?” she said and he simple nodded.  
His skin pale, eyes dark, and breathing weak.

“Why…why are you crying?” he asked. “Just…. Have Mack pick me up” he said and May took a deep breath. “He can’t” Her lips quivered as she softly brushed his cheek. She didn’t want to tell him but she knew that he needed to fight and he couldn’t do that thinking he was fine. “Leopold…You’re dying…you can’t feel it but there is a metal sheet running through you. He went to get help” she explained. Leo glanced down catching sight of the blood. “No….” he muttered. “May…May Jemma she…she can’t…I can’t leave her alone” he said and May noticed a fight in him. “I know, Mack will be back with help soon okay? We’re going to get you out of here” she promised gripping his hand tightly. The two sat in silence for some time. May clinging to him and occasionally wiping the sweat and dirt from his face. Trying to think of what to do to keep him awake and alive but her emotions were out of her control.

“Mom I’m scared” he stated, not realizing he just called her mom. May glanced down at Leo, who was fighting so hard to stay awake. “I know son, I know but I’m going to get you out of this” she promised once more leaning down and kissing his forehead. A tear from her eye rolling down her cheek and dropping onto the pale skin of his forehead. A second later Daisy ran through and gasped “Oh my gosh” she said rushing over. “Where’s the med team!!” May yelled as Leo’s head rolled back. “They’ll be here soon. I took the quick way” Daisy said looking at Fitz. “He’s…He’s going to make it right?” she said frantically. May glanced down at the wound. “He needs you daisy” May realized.

“What do you mean?” she asked. “I’m going to remove the sheet” May said standing up “Are you kidding me May? If you remove it he bleeds out and dies!” Daisy yelled. “He’s already dying as is! If we remove the sheet which is making him bleed you can quake the blood, keeping it in his body! If we don’t he’s gone” May responded. Daisy thought for a split second. “Alright do it” she decided kneeling down. The second May pulled the sheet out Daisy began to quake the wound keeping the blood inside his body the best she could. May checked for a pulse and sighed slightly. “He’s alive. I’m not sure for how long but…. Keeping the blood in is helping though. If the med team can get here soon I think he’ll make it” May said softly. “How bad do you think the damage is?” Daisy asked concentrating. Keeping the quaking light enough to keep the blood in but not damage him even more.

“There’s a good chance his spin is completely shattered” May said softly brushing Leo’s cheek. “Come on Fitz…. Fight. For Jemma, for the team, fight... please” May begged whispering in his ear while softly stroking his hair. “This is my fault…If I stopped Talbot sooner….” Daisy started. “No. Stop that right now Daisy. This happened because Fitz risked his life to save a little girl and her mother.” May said and Daisy nodded a bit. “He can’t die May, I can’t have him dying thinking I hate him” Daisy cried slightly. “I have to tell him I love him…and that he’s so important to me, May, he’s my brother” Daisy said falling to her knees. Her hands slipping a bit. “Daisy you need to focus okay. He will make it but you have to calm down” Mays words rang in Daisy’s ears snapping her back into reality where she re-positioned her hands. “We are not going to give up on him okay?” May promised her hand brushing some dirt from Fitz’s face

After a short time, the med team came in and May stood. “I removed the metal sheet, Daisy is keeping the blood in his body but he needs medical attention now!!!” She yelled and the few medics nodded. They had a stretcher with them and carefully moved him onto the flat board strapping him down. Daisy kept her quake against his side and followed the medics carefully down the stairs. Her legs desperate to give out underneath her body but she refused to give up, her own body exhausted from battling Talbot. May had to catch her from falling twice as they made their way to the zephyr. When they got there Daisy entered the medical surgery wing with the doctors and May collapsed onto her knees as Mack wrapped his arms around her.  
Jemma made her way from Coulson’s hospital room and saw someone being rushed to the surgical area before watched May collapse. 

“What happened? Who was that, where’s Daisy? Robin… is she okay… wait…. Where’s Fitz?” she said her heart stopping. Mack looked up at her teary eyed. “He was a hero Jemma” Mack said and Jemma turned ghostly pale. “Was? What do you mean was?” She said panicking even more. “He saved Robin and her mom, but the building was unstable” Mack began “No” Jemma said shaking her head. “He was covered in ruble and when we…we removed it, there was a metal shard running through him” Mack contained, pain in his voice. “No” Jemma said again shaking her head. “They got him into surgery, Daisy did her best to keep the blood in his body but Jemma…. I think he’s gone” Mack finished. “No….no please he can’t be” she gasped covering her mouth.

Jemma decided to rush to the medical bay but Elena stopped her. “Jemma you can’t go in there… You know you don’t want to see that” Elena stated, her voice calm. “Get out of my way” Jemma stated before seeing Daisy walking towards them. “Daisy how…how is he?” Jemma asked. “Um… He’s “Daisy paused “ I don’t know. They clamped the wound shut and kicked me out I … I don’t know” Daisy said tears filling up in her eyes as she approached the scared scientist. Jemma began shaking as tears raced down her face. “Come here” Daisy said pulling Jemma into a tight hug and holding her close.


	2. The Wait is the Worse Part

“I want to bring him back….so I can kill him all over again” Daisy said anger fueling in her stomach as she paced back and forth. I’d been 4 hours of Fitz in surgery and he was still alive, barely, and there were hours left to do. Each of the team on a different stage of grief, Daisy was at anger. “You can’t bring Talbot back you shot him into space” Mack said quietly. “Please stop talking” May whispered as Phil grabbed her hand. After he heard what had happened he refused to lay alone in a hospital bed. “It should’ve been me… I was stupid and selfish. I should have gone in his place…. Why couldn’t it be me” Deke stated shaking. He’d left the lighthouse to see some of earth before hearing about Fitz and immediately returning. Surprised he hadn’t disappeared but hating himself for leaving instead of being in the end fight. “Deke it’s not your fault” Daisy said taking a deep breath before looking over at Jemma who was sitting off to the side quietly.

“Jemma…” Coulson spoke up. She brought her eyes up to meet him. “He’s okay” Jemma said softly. “I can feel it… he’s fighting” Jemma said nodding her head a bit. “He’s still fighting” Jemma said taking a deep breath. Coulson stood walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “And he won’t stop fighting” he promised. “I told him he needed fixing” Mack said quietly. “I blamed him from Ruby’s death and…I said such horrible things to him” he added. The team heard a bang and looked over at Elena who had punched through one of the control panels. “We were all supposed to make it!” She shouted angerly. Jemma looked up as one of the medics entered the room. 

“How is he?” Jemma said standing. “Right now we got the wound from the metal sheet stitched up, along with the insides it damaged and his heart rate, last I checked is stable, but there’s no guarantee it’ll stay that way. He has severe spinal damage however, we have to go in and repair it. It may be a few more hours so it’s still unknown. But as of now he is still alive. But it’s…it’s been touch and go this this whole time….so don’t be to hopeful” The doctor informed he had little hope in his voice as Jemma nodded, trying to keep her composure “Thank you” She practically whispered as Daisy sat down.

Jemma took Daisy’s place and began pacing as the doctor returned to Fitz. The team stayed silent, all trying to process what’s happened. “How is he doing?” Robins mother asked walking into the room with the little girl in hand. Jemma glanced over before rushing over “Robin…can you tell me if he makes it?” Jemma asked quickly. “I don’t know” Robin muttered. “What…. what do you mean…Robin you have to tell me okay…If you know then you have to tell me” she begged. “I mean… There’s two ways this can go…one he makes it and one he doesn’t…but I can’t see which is going to happen” Robin said and Jemma stood up and continued to pace. “I can’t lose him” she said realization kicking in. “Jemma” May said standing up “No… no I can’t lose him” she said suddenly. Panic spreading through her body.

“Jemma you won’t lose him” May said and Jemma shook her head. “No…no he’s going I can…I can feel it he’s…… May I’m losing him” Jemma said falling to the ground in tears. Her breath was uneven and tears ran down her face. Daisy took a deep breath her memories of Lincoln coming back in full force. “Nana” Deke said kneeling beside her “He’s going to be okay” he said pulling Jemma into his arms as she cried. It was almost an hour later when she had stopped crying and her breathing evened out. “He’ll be fine” Deke said softly and Jemma nodded into his chest. Her eyes slowly shut from exhaustion and she fell asleep in his arms. “Can someone get a blanket?” Deke asked scooping Jemma up and laying her in the containment pod, with the door opened so she could sleep.

Once he laid her down the doctor came back through. “We were loosing him for about the past hour” the doctor informed. “But he’s pulling through. We’re hoping he’ll be out of surgery in a few hours. He’s stable and we believe he’s going to stay that way” the doctor informed and the team let out a collective sigh of relief. “I should tell Jemma” Deke announced. “No” May said “Let her sleep. Until we know for sure what’s happened, we should let her rest” May added and Deke nodded. “Yeah you’re probably right” he said rubbing his hands. “Deke… how are you doing? Fitz he…he is your grandfather” Daisy said and Deke shrugged “Oh I’ll have a massive breakdown later but right now… I have to take care of you guys, who look like a giant mess” Deke said calmly, he took a seat and waited in silence as the hours drug out, the team waiting to hear good news, minutes felt like days as they sat together.


	3. Will Memories be Enough

“I um… I remember when I first met Fitz” Daisy said with a slight laugh. “I’m fairly certain he had a huge crush on me” he said tears and pain behind her smile as the team reminisced “Wait? Seriously?” Elena asked only ever knowing the Fitz who was madly in love with Jemma. “Oh yeah he did” Coulson said, “When I got my belongings and went to the bus, he got so excited there was one bunk left, next to his…. Ugh he was so awkward around me and fascinated with everything I did. I remember after I contacted my ex Miles, Ward was so mad at me and Fitz tried to make me feel better. I was talking about how Miles and I understood each other and spoke the same language. And Fitz pops off with ‘Yeah I bet like we do’” Daisy laughed. “Ohhhhahaha” Mack stated “And what did you do?” he asked

“Well… I friend-zoned him I said ‘Yeah like you and Simmons’ and he tried to protest it, then Simmons came in and made the exact same joke as Fitz and proved my point exactly” Daisy chuckled. “I never told anyone but I pulled a prank on him” May said smiling painfully at the memory. “I listened as he blames everyone else, not knowing it was me. But he had shaving cream all over his face and was complaining about the bunks being off limit” May laughed. “That was you??” Coulson exclaimed and May nodded “Yeah and he never knew” she smirked slightly. “I remember when I met him, actually the first time I talked to him. He was talking to himself and I told him I sing in the shower. He seemed to trust me and uh… he was a weird but…. Great” Mack commented choking back tears and Elena gripped his arm.

Jemma had woken up and was listening to the team retell stories of Fitz and she smiled slightly reliving her own memories. She stood and made her way to the group. “Thank you for getting me on a bed” Jemma said quietly. Strangely relaxed and calm. “Figured you needed a good sleep” Deke said as Jemma sat down. “Any…news?” she asked looking around. “Last we heard they were working on his spinal cord” Daisy said with a slight nod of the head. “I know this is a hard question but what are some of your fondest memories of Fitz?” Elena asked Jemma who smiled. “To many to count really” she said softly.

“I suppose one of my favorite memories of him… it was all the late nights studying in my dorm back at the academy. He’d be working with blueprints while I talked about bio-chemistry, we’d laugh and talk and…. I didn’t know it but I was falling in love” Jemma said with a smile. “When did you know you loved him?” Deke asked. Jemma took a deep breath “He told me how he felt at the bottom of the ocean and I didn’t have time to process it. But when he was in the coma… I saw him lying there and I knew… he was my world. Everything to me. I was to scared to admit it though” Jemma said thinking back to the coma. Tears suddenly filled her eyes as a lump formed in her throat. “I… I’m sorry” she said shaking her head. “It’s okay Jemma” May said gently.

“Miss Simmons” Jemma heard the doctor say and she turned around “It’s Fitz” she responded fighting back tears as the doctor walked closer. “He lost a massive amount of blood, so I’m not sure when he will wake but he’s alive” He said and Jemma nodded “Thank you so much” she said quickly before noticing the expression on the doctor’s face. “What haven’t you told me?” she said suddenly. “He had multiple breaks in both his legs, His stomach was severely injured and we were able to repair it but it’ll scar and cause massive pain, even after it’s healed it may still cause him pain. He had slight fractures and bruising in both hands but they’re wrapped up and will hopefully heal quickly” The doctor explained. “What aren’t you telling me” Jemma repeated. “His spinal cord was massively damaged. He won’t even be able to walk again. He’s going to be paralyzed… how much of his body we aren’t sure… I’m sorry” The doctor paused “He’s in a medical room now, if you want to see him” he said walking off.

Jemma glanced back at the team, who all had overheard the news. “I need…need to see him, excuse me” Jemma said walking off. The team was silent for a moment before Coulson spoke up. “Daisy, Mack. I have something I want you to do. I know engineering isn’t your fields but I want you to make something, I’m hoping Daisy’s computer skills and your mechanics can get the job done. It’s top priority” Coulson stated before pulling the two aside and filling them in on what he expected “Sit, I think that’s a great idea” Daisy smiled at Coulson. “Figured he earned it” Coulson said.


	4. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short overview of the days after and Leo waking

Of course Jemma stayed with Fitz, even though he was asleep most the time. He’d occasionally woke up for two seconds whimpering before his eyes would shut again. Jemma wasn’t sure if it was the blood lose of the mass amount of pain meds he was on that kept him out but she was glad. Even though she hated him not being awake she was to scared to see him suffer the way she knew he would be. Thinking about Leo being in the bed, living in her own mind was to much so, she did what she did best and worked to find a cure for Coulson and she found one, of course it wasn’t permanent but shots once a week would keep him alive. She did most of the work on the cure in Leo’s hospital room on the lighthouse, which was already equipped with what she needed. She was hoping to find a more permanent cure for him but after a week of obsessing over it Coulson forced her to take a break and focus on Leo despite her not wanting to think about it, so instead she read books, articles and spent time with deke, still keeping an eye on her husband. Whose skin was weak, pale and bruised badly.

Daisy and Mack had immediately gotten to work on what Coulson wanted. Elena and May kept the base running and even got more shield agents to join, a long with clearing things over with the government, after Shield saved the city from Talbot they were more willing to listen. Deke took it on himself to care for Jemma and Fitz. He’d carry Jemma to bed after she fell asleep by his side and then he himself would sit with his grandfather. When Leo’s temperature would rise slightly deke would set up a fan, move the blankets, and get a cool cloth over him. He’d change the blanket and wash it once a day to keep it clean. He’d read to Leo even though he could hear him. He’d bring Jemma food while she waited and made sure she had company as she worked, and all around he took care of his grandparents.

It was 9 days from the accident when Leo officially woke. Jemma was out of the room when he woke. She’d been talking to Daisy when she heard the scream of pain. She dropped the mug of tea she had and ran into Fitz’s hospital room. His hands were shaking tremendously. And he was trying to move, but due to his cut abdomen it was causing massive pain. “Fitz… FItz stop moving!” Jemma called rushing to his side. He seemed lost and confused and Jemma’s heart froze, did he remember her? She wondered pushing those thoughts back as she reached his side. Once he had stopped moving the pain in his side and gut died down, it still hurt but less then when he was trying to move. His blue eyes filled with confusion and fear “What….wh….what” he stammered trying to gather his thoughts. “What happened?” Jemma asked reading his mind and he nodded. “Leo you were in a really bad accident and got hurt, you had to have surgery and you’ve been asleep for over a week” she said keeping her voice calm as she sat next to him. Leo’s eyes were darting across the room, he wasn’t able to process where he was.

“We have to go” he said looking back at Jemma. “Go where?” she asked. Leo glanced back at jemma before looking around again. “I don’t...i don’t know” he muttered. “I thoughts….wait where’s….um...ah.. Polly and Robin?” he said trying to grasp the reality of what was happening. “Leo, babe you’re safe...they’re safe. You’re at the lighthouse” she said scooting closer. “Talbot” he said suddenly. “Daisy took care care of him. Leo i know you’re confused but...try and relax okay?” she asked kissing his bruised up fingers. “Where am i?” he asked Jemma. “You are in the lighthouse. In one of the medical rooms” she said maintaining a smile to keep him uplifted. “What happened?” he asked again “There was…..ho..how did i get...here” he asked as jemma ran her fingers along the back of his hand. “You passed out and Daisy and May brought you back with a med team… In fact Daisy is the reason you’re alive. She kept you from bleeding out. I can tell you what happened later but right now you need to try and keep calm. Your body is very traumatized. I’m going to go get your doctor okay? I’ll be back” she said kissing his forehead before making her way yo the door. “Wait….one more...um...question” he said and jemma turned back to face him with a smile “Of course, what is it?” she asked. Leo had tears gather in his eyes as he took a deep breath in

“Why can’t i feel my legs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically after he wakes Leo does have some mind and memory struggled due to being crushed by rubble and concrete bricks. It's something i'm going to have him struggle with for a short time. so if you want to know why he repeats questions or forgets things that's why. I actually got a ton of ideas for this fic so hopefully i can keep it going


	5. Coming to terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo learns what happened in the accident and Jemma helps his deal with it.

Jemma’s heart shattered as the question escaped Leo’s mouth. Tears began filling her eyes as she took a deep breath. “Let me get the doctor, he can explain it clearer than I can” Jemma said softly. Leo could feel his heart pounding in his chest when she said those words. Explain what? He wondered as she left the room. His hands reached out trying to feel his legs and he did. His hand felt his legs...but his legs had no feeling whatsoever. He felt his chest rapidly rising and falling as his mind tried to piece together what had happened. There was the building, then shaking, darkness...and then May’s face. He remembered seeing Mack in tears, hearing Daisy's voice but something was missing. Something he didn't know then or now. His hands were trembling and felt week but he pushed the blankets off of himself. He was in a loose hospital shirt and some pants, however he couldn't really see his legs due to the blankets which still covered most of his body. His hands didn't have the strength to push the blankets rather to actually look at his legs. But he lifted the shirt and noticed a wrap all around his abdomen. When the door opened he glanced over and noticed Jemma and a stranger walking in. “Leopold Fitz” the man smiled. A soft gleam in his eye “I was so relieved to hear you woke up. My name's Doctor finman” he stated with a smile. The man looked familiar and Leo's eyebrow scrunched trying to figure out how he knew him. “You saved my life.” The doctor said. “I was in the building before it collapsed. You helped me down the steps before running back into the unstable building without hesitation. But when the medical team brought you back I knew I had to help” he explained. “You're a hero” the doctor added. 

Leo glanced at Jemma before the stranger. “I'm...I'm not a hero. I'm a scientist, and shield agent” he said. The doctor gave a slight nod before approaching. “I see you moved the blankets off of you. Are you warm? Uncomfortable?” He asked. “No” Leo stated sharper than intended “I want to know what's wrong with my legs… and why my abdomen is wrapped up” he added. The doctor nodded pulling a chair up and sitting down on the left side of the bed while Jemma sat on the bed, on the right side and softly grabbed his hand. Which was in a wrist brace holding it still. “When the building collapsed in your body was severely damaged” the doctor explained. “There was a metal sheet running through your stomach. It was our biggest worry when you were in surgery.we we're able to repair it the best we could. If you'd like I can bring the scans by later, I know as a scientist, and doctor yourself you'd want to see it. Even if we didn't study the same thing I can assume how your mind works.” he said. Leo nodded understanding what the doctor had said. “As far as your legs go….” The doctor trailed off. “Are you aware of what Paraplegic is?” He asked and Leo suddenly grew pale. ”I assume you do” he said weakly. “Your spinal cord was severely injured. And as a result…. You are paralyzed from the waist down. We don't know how severe the damage is… I'll give you some time to process this before I come back to give you an examination.” The doctor said softly before getting up and leaving the room. 

That was a cold silence that fell across the room. A few minutes passed before Jemma slowly spoke up. “Fi… Leopold” she said taking a shaking breath. “Please say something” she begged. “I… don't have anything to say” he said quietly. “Please Leo…. I know you're thinking something and… we need to talk” Jemma responded. Leo was silent for a few minutes before he looked at Jemma. “At least I’m alive right” he said shrugging a bit. Jemma was taken by surprised at how calm he was. “Yeah, you’re alive” she smiled grabbing his hand which was tightly wrapped in a black brace. Leo was silent for a moment “I… I’m alive I just…. I… I can’t walk” he said eyes filling with tears. “I… I can’t walk...o..or… or…. Jemma i can’t, i… I’m not able to..to” he stammered.

Jemma wasn’t sure what to say or do as he stammered. He choked on his words before breaking down in complete sobs. “Jemma” he cried as she slid closer holding his hand. She free hand ran through his hair pulling him a bit closer to her. “I know, i know babe i’m here. I’m here for you.” she said as her own tears ran down her cheeks. “I don’t want to be like this” he cried. His body shaking before a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. He let out a yelp of pain and Jemma stood before sitting on his hospital bed. “I promise you it’ll be okay.” she stated. “We are going to be okay.”


	6. Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three busy days have passed. Leo finally realized his condition and Jemma and Daisy talk a bit

The next three days for Leo went quickly. He was still utterly exhausted from the trauma he had been in, between the actual event of rocks crashing on top of him and the surgery his body was exhausted. Even though he'd slept for almost a week it was still not enough. He slept for 17 hours of the day but to Jemma that was good. His body was growing stronger, reproducing blood he had lost and focusing more energy on healing his broken legs, gashed abdomen and bruised hands. However for the team the next three days were hard. There was a lot of clearing with the public about what happened seven months ago with their base as well as what happened with Talbot a week and a half ago. There was a ton of government agents at the lighthouse meeting with Mack, the new director of shield. But the government also had a lot of questions for the other agents. Jemma was being pulled in millions of directions. Between introducing new lab techs to the protocols of shield, being interviewed on her point of view as to what had happened, trying to help Deke adjust to the busyness and worrying about Leo and wanting to spend time with him. When she finally got a break she made he way towards the hospital room. “Miss Simmons” someone called and Jemma stopped in her tracks. She turned “it's Fitz” she corrected the woman in front of her. She appeared to be a reporter of some kind and Jemma forced a smile. Of course the media was now there to ask their own question. “My apologies, the list I had said you were Jemma Simmons” the reporter looking lady had said. “It was, and legally it still is. However I'm married now, so it's Jemma Fitz" she said. “Then this is even more perfect. May we talk?” She asked.

~

Leo's eyes opened and he spotted Coulson sitting next to him. “Agent Fitz. How are you feeling?” he asked. Leo blinked a few times, he missed being able to rub his eyes to wake up, but the pressure on his hands hurt to bad. “I'm alive” he muttered after a moment. “That's good to hear” he said. Leo's breath was slightly shallow and his body felt tense. “I have some unfortunate news" Coulson said “The government needs statements about what happened last week from everyone. Even you. Mack was able to give you as much time as he could but they insist on talking to you today.” Coulson stated. “Alright… that's alright. Let me sit up and then then can come in.” Leo answered. Coulson was surprised with how calm Leo was. Even though he knew he was paralyzed and he couldn't feel his legs it hadn't really set in. In fact Leo had barely processed what had happened to him. So talking about it shouldn't be an issue. Right? Coulson helped sit the hospital bed up for Leo who thanked him before Coulson left to get the press. Leo glanced down at his hands before shaking them out a bit. The room opened and an agent came in taking a seat next to Leo. “This shouldn't take too long agent Fitz. You'll be able to get back to resting in a moment” the man said. “My name is Jackson Thomas and I just need you to tell me what happened last week with the attack.on the city. Who was attacking, what you saw, how the attacker was defeated” he stated. 

“If I'm honest I don't think I'll be much help to you” Leo admitted. “The person who was attacking was Glen Talbot but I wasn't there to see how he was defeated” Leo added. “Where were you?” Thomas asked. “Well the alien ship had crashed into some buildings. And there was a girl named Robin and her mom who were on the spaceship. Agent May, Mack and I went in to help some people out of the building and get Robin and Polly out” he said. “What happened after you got them out?” He asked. “Well…” Leo froze up as his mind replayed the event. “The...the building was unstable” he said slightly dazed as his mind took over. He remembered the weight of the building coming down and crushing him. The darkness, the fear, and the pain…. Oh how he remembered the pain. He remembered spotting a bit of light. He heard May and Mack calling out to him. Hoping he was alive and then his hand reached out. Saying he was there, begging without words that they wouldn't give up looking for him, digging him out of the rubble. His throat locked up as he remembered the fuzziness. He told them he couldn't move and they stopped, the gave up trying. Mack gripped his hand, he called him turbo again…. Did that mean he'd forgiven him? Or did he still need fixing. Who was he kidding, of course he still needed fixing. He couldn't walk. Time of silence passed before Thomas spoke up “Agent Fitz?” Thomas asked. Leo's heart rate spiked as his breathing picked up. “I can't….I can't do this” Leo said as he began to panic. His eyes darting around the room, was it safe? Would it to collapse in to? Was he going to be okay? “Can…..can you get out” Leo whimpered. “please. ..please get….get out” he said going pale. Thomas nodded and left the room informing Coulson. Coulson slowly made his way into the room. “Fitz” he said noticing the panic expression on his face. “Leo…. Leopold” he called walking over. “Take a breath Leo, you're safe… you don't have to talk about it anymore okay” he said softly rubbing Leo's shoulder. Leo slowly nodded and glanced at Coulson. “I’m scared” 

~

“What do you want to talk about?” Jemma inquired. “I have been gathering Intel on what happened last week. Shield is going to be recognized for their heroism, but from the stories we heard we want to award Agent Fitz, your husband with the Purple Heart. It’s for those who are in the service of protecting the country, people who risked their life to save others and were injured or passed away in the process. We believe he qualifies considering he is injured, and he saved multiple lives that day” The woman said softly. “Wait, you’re not a reporter?” Jemma said before clearing her throat. “That would… I’d be a really good honor. He deserves it” Jemma stated thinking of the dozens of times Leo risked his life for the innocent. “Would he be able to attend the ceremony?” the woman asked. “It would depend on when and where it was” Jemma answered. “His injuries still have him incredible weak” she said sadly. “Well, it wouldn’t be for at least another month, I will let my superrors know. And no, I’m not a reporter, I can see how you’d think that though. Thank you for your sacrifice” she said softly before standing and heading off. Jemma felt a tear roll down her face as she took a deep breath. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Daisy. “How are you?” Daisy said sitting next to Jemma. “With everything that’s happened it… almost makes me miss the framework” she sighed leaning on Daisy’s shoulder. “I’m worried about Fitz, and all these meetings and interviews and ceremonies going on I just…” Jemma trailed off not really sure what she wanted. “Need a break?” Daisy asked. Jemma nodded before Daisy rested her head on Jemma’s. “Fitz will be okay, He’s too stubborn to die. Plus he cares to much about you to give up. You’re the reason he’s alive Jemma” Daisy stated and Jemma took a deep breath. “He’d do anything for me” Jemma said quietly. “Exactly. Which is why he’s still alive. Mack also said that this should be the last day of questions and interviews” Daisy informed and Jemma sat up. “Thank goodness” she said. “I should go check on Fitz…. And Daisy. Don’t be a stranger, he misses you” she said walking off

When Jemma entered Leo’s room it was evident he was having a panic attack. “Coulson what happened?” Jemma said rushing to his side and grabbed his arm. “He was talking to an agent, giving his report and he shut down” Coulson said and jemma sat next to him. “Leo, honey, look at me” she said tilted Leo’s head so he was looking at her, “You’re safe okay? You’re safe” she repeated. He nodded even though his heart rate was still racing. “Take some deep breaths for me” she said gently. “This of a happy memory” she added. “Tell me about the happiest moment in your life” she smiled at his softly, hoping if she was strong he’d be able to calm down. “Our wedding” he said as his breathing evened out. Jemma smiled “go on” she said gently. She gave Coulson a slight nod hinting that she was good and could take it from here. “You looked like an angel” she said. “You were so beautiful and perfect… I’ve never been happier” he said smiling a bit. His heartbeat returning to a normal speed. Jemma nodded. “Me either” she said with a soft gentle smile. “I’m paralyzed” he muttered and Jema glanced down nodding a bit. “Yeah, you are” she said weakly. “Does this change us?” he asked. Jemma glanced up at him. “Nothing can change how i feel about you Leo, our lives will be different but, we got married in a fear forest, we’re used to different” she said ever so softly. Her words brought comfort to Leo. “You, there’s nothing wrong with different” he said. Jemma smiled before softly kissing him. “We can get through this”


	7. You're family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy comes to visit Fitz

“I'm going to get something to eat, take a shower, and take care of some things, will you be good?” Jemma asked playing with Leo's curls as he sat up in bed. Jemma had stayed with him all night keeping him calm and helping with his anxiety. Her hands softly played with his curls calming his worried, and pained mind. He remained silent as he enjoyed the feeling. It was the first time he wasn’t focusing on the pain in his hands, and side. “Can you bring me something small when you come back?” he asked opening his eyes and looking over at her. She was flawless, like always, and here he was bruised, cut up, and damaged. Jemma nodded slowly removing her hand from his hair. She nodded every so slightly glancing at his lip, which was cut. “Can i kiss you, or will it hurt?” she asked and Leo shrugged a bit. “I really think it will hurt but… I also really want that kiss” he admitted which caused Jemma to smile. “Then a kiss you will have” she said gently cupping his cheek and pressing her lips softly again his. Leo kissed her back not caring about the slight pain it caused him. When she pulled back she was grinning. “Well, how about i make you something special… let’s say a particular sandwich, with a hint of Pesto Aioli.” Her lips were still close to his so he kissed her once more. “That sounds wonderful” he said gently. Jemma stood playing with his curls once more before heading from the room. “I’ll be back shortly” she said leaving the room. Leo watched her walk off wanting to call her back, he didn’t want to waste any time he had with Jemma. He knew he was safe but he couldn't help worry that he’d blink and she’d no longer be there.

A few minutes passed before there was a knock on his door, there was no way that Jemma could have taken care of what she needed to in the short amount of time and he bit his lip. Leo didn’t really want to see anyone but he also didn’t want to be rude and say go away. He took a deep breath before calling out “Come in”. When he spoke he became aware of just how dry and scratched his throat was and the cut on his lip re-opened. He brought his shaking hand up to his lip looking down as he wiped the blood. He heard the door open and someone stepped inside. He could tell from how slowly the door opened and how quiet it was that the person there either meant him harm, or was nervous to come in. He was desperately hoping it was the later. He glanced up before seeing Daisy. She seemed shy and hesitant. “I don’t want to bother you” Daisy stated softly. “It’s no bother” Leo said quietly. Things between them were still off since what had happened when Leo had a psychic split. “I had to see how you were” Daisy said quietly. “Um… I heard...well…. The team knows about…. How bad it is” she said slowly entering the room. Leo glanced down unsure of how to respond, the whole team knew, of course they did. “Is...everyone talking about me?” he asked. Daisy nodded sitting on the chair next to the bed. “Nothing bad… everyone is worried about you” Daisy responded. “I was...worried about you I mean” Daisy said looking up at Leo.

He took a deep breath thinking for a moment. “How are you… I know you took the serum, to defeat Talbot how’s….the adjustment?” He asked not wanting to talk about himself. “It was exhausting at first but i think I have properly adjusted now.” She admitted shifting in her chair a bit. There was a tension in the room neither Fitz or Daisy could deny. “I was worried sick about you” Daisy said after a moment of silence. “Jemma told me you saved my life…. T..thank you” he said keeping his gaze away from her. Daisy nodded before he continued. “You didn’t have to….no after what I did to you..you...you didn’t have to” he said water filling his eyes. Daisy sat up slightly before grabbing his hand. She kept the pressure light not wanted to hurt his bruised hands, but she was glad the braced were there to remind her he was injured, or she’d have gripped him tighter. “Yes I did” Daisy said softly. “Fitz…. Look at me” she said and leo slowly glanced up at her. “You matter to me and… I still don’t like what you did, for a while I hated you for it but…. When i saw you, pale, bleeding out and dying….” she trailed off for a moment. “ All that was replaced with fear, and i was terrified to lose you. You’re like a brother to me Fitz.” Leo’s jaw tightened as more water filled his eyes. 

“When I joined the team and everyone was made about Miles, it was you who was my friend. When Quinn shot me it was you who went into the Guest House to find a cure. When I became inhuman it was you who held me in your arms and told me i’d be okay.” she said softly as their eyes met. “It was you who was there for me Leo, and… I’ve hurt you when i wasn’t completely myself. When hive infected me I almost killed you, I wasn’t myself then and you weren’t yourself when you hurt me. I’m not saying what you did was right...I’m just saying if you weren’t having a hard time and hearing the doctor, and blacking out….if you were in the right mindset you wouldn’t have done it… I know you’re not a bad guy” Daisy noticed a few tears running down his face and she stood up, she sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him, resting her head on his shoulders. She was still holding his hand gently. “I know you’re a good person…. And you’re family” she added and Leo nodded. “Thank you” he said quietly, he was at a loss for words and Daisy nodded. “I won’t be able to stay long. SHIELD has finally been cleared so all the agents are returning home, but I am going to be talking to some new inhumans…. So i should go” She sighed. Leo’s lip quivered a bit and the door of Leo’s room opened and Leo glanced up spotting Jemma. Daisy sat up a bit and looked at her as well. “I should get going” Daisy said standing up and making her way towards the door. Jemma gave Daisy a soft smile before Daisy paused “And Fitz…. Please get better soon...I miss you being around base” She stated before heading from the room.


	8. Power Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo asks Jemma to do something for him

Jemma turned to face Leo “Are you two good?” Jemma asked walking over. She had a tray of food and Leo smiled a bit. “Yeah i think so” he said gently. “That’s good, sorry it took so long to come back. There are loads of people walking around, and I couldn’t get past them as quick as i wanted” she said sitting down next to him. Jemma placed the tray on his lap before smiling at him “Prosciutto and Buffalo Mozzarella...with a hint of my homemade pesto aioli” Jemma said gently. Leo smiled up at her before his smile slowly fell. “How….how long till i leave and I….get back to ...work” He asked. Jemma took a deep breath “Unfortunately not for a month. Of course depending on how well you heal it should be sooner or later.” She said. “I’m not to worried about your broken legs, considering you will be in a wheelchair, and your hands will heal over time but i don’t want you to put too much pressure on your stomach to fast. You were lucky enough to make it through an injury like that… I know you hate hospitals but i think it’s best” 

Leo glanced up at Jemma, he bit his lip before speaking “I agree…. Pushing myself to get out of the bed, putting too much strain it’s dangerous… I’m not sure i should leave after a month…. I mean if we waited two it would be best.” Jemma looked at Leo, something about him seemed off but she nodded. “We will just take it day by day okay?” she promised kissing his fingertips. Leo nodded slowly pulling his hand away from hers and carefully picking up the sandwich, he hadn’t really had food since he’d woke. There was a week of him completely asleep, then three days where he was only up for a bit. Then the last night Jemma spent calming his massive anxiety attack, so this was his first bit of food...real food. His hands shook as he brought the sandwich to his mouth taking a bite. It hurt Jemma seeing how much of a struggle it was for him to eat. His hands cramped as he ate and halfway through he set the sandwich back down wincing. “Jemma it hurts to bad” He whispered and she nodded. “Hey..hey that’s okay, you don’t have to eat it all right now” she smiled encouragingly. “Once we see the fractures healing I can start massaging your hands...reduce the cramping.” she said softly. Leo gave her a smile and once his hands felt better he continued to eat his lunch.

“I’m really glad Daisy came to see you. I was hoping to tell the team you were up and more alert. Feeling better. I know Deke wants to see you and no doubt Mack will be coming in soon. And May, poor May has been terrified and i think…” Jemma began but Leo cut her off. “Please don’t….don’t tell them I’m up for visits” he said suddenly. Jemma shoulders sank and she frowned slightly. “You seemed fine with Daisy in the room” she said as Leo began shaking his head “It...i was but i don't…. I don’t want the team to see me like this… Pale and bruised” he said looking down “Weak” he muttered to himself. Jemma glanced down for a minute before she took the tray from his lap and set it on the nightstand. “You are not weak. Bruised and pale, yes, but you always have been pale” she said softly. She sat on his bed “They aren’t going to treat you any differently. They just care, and want to see you, breathing” Jemma explained hoping to help. “I said no…. I don’t want to see them” he stated interrupting her. Jemma glanced down but nodded. “Alright. I will let them know you’re awake and more alert but don’t want visitors. But i can’t promise they will stay away. We work with stubborn people” She said sad to hear Leo wanted to be alone. 

“Promise me you won’t distance yourself from me” Jemma said after some time of silence. “What?” Leo asked looking at her. “I know you Leo, when you’re hurting, you tend to push people away and I couldn’t care less about you pushing away the team… just please don’t push me away” she begged. “You almost died Leo, i couldn’t live if you had but i also can’t live with you pushing me away” she said quickly. “I love you too much too lose you… in any way” she said cupping his cheek softly. “Jemma i...I won’t push you away” he said nodding slightly. “Because I’m, without you I’m not going to be able to get through this” he said. “I just can’t be near the team right now” he said gently. Jemma nodded kissing his forehead “you are strong Leo, you have no idea how strong you are” she added. Her words brought him some slight comfort and he gave a gentle nod. “Do you think I can brave it?” he asked meeting her eye. She smiled slightly. “Just do your best to power through” she responded. Her voice gently and encouraging


	9. You Don't Need Fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke visits Leo to distract him from the pain of the accident and they have a bonding moment

Leo had been awake for a week and was in mass amounts of discomfort and pain, to the point the doctors were concerned. After running some scans they noticed that there were two smaller snaps and breaks to his back that that hadn’t seen the first time. The doctors hd decided to, at the beginning of the next week bring him in for surgery. Jemma knew he’d been in a lot of pain all week, and even when he wasn’t showing it with whimpering or his lip quiver, Jemma knew it was none stop pain. It was the day before he had to have surgery that the pain was the worse, he had to be taken of the pain medication to avoid complications in surgery 24 hours before. Of course to add onto the bad luck that was the day that Jemma had to go back to work. He didn’t want to be alone, but he didn’t want anyone in there who wasn’t Jemma. May and Coulson had taken a break which they deserved but they were the only one aside from Jemma who didn’t hate Leo. Leo was trying to ignore the sharp shooting pain in his back and side but he couldn’t, eventually his pain manifested in water running down his cheeks. He bit down on his lips as he tried not to let out a scream. 

He was distracted from the pain for a split second when there was a soft knock on the door and it opened revealing deke. He seemed to be in a good mood - he always was.He wore a normal T-shirt and sweatpants. “You know I was going thro…” deke stopped mid sentence looking at the tears running down his grandfather's face. “Hey… hey it’s okay” Deke said. His usually chipper voice switching into a tone Leo hadn’t heard from Deke before. His voice was soft and gentle and reminded Leo of how Jemma would speak when she would try and comfort him. Deke softly placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder. Leo looked up at Deke, all week he’d been trying to pretend to be okay for Jemma, he had to be her rock. But when he looked Deke in the eyes all of what he’d been trying to hide came out. “I can’t do it” Leo said breaking down even more. He’d been trying so hard to be strong but he just couldn’t not anymore. Deke scooted closer hugging his grandfather. Leo leaned into Deke not caring that it hurt. “Yes you can” Deke said his words calm and clear. “You’re by far the strongest person I know” Deke added. He pulled back looking at his grandfather. “You had a complete mental breakdown and yet you didn’t stop trying to save the world. I grew up in a life where weakness would get you killed, where only the strong would survive… Leo you’d have survived...thrived even”

Leo glanced at Deke. “No…. Mack was right” he muttered, his hands hurt to bad to wipe his tears, so he let them run down his face. “I need fixing” he whispered. Deke looked down not sure how to help his grandfather. “You don’t need fixing you just…” Deke wasn’t able to finish when Leo interrupted. “If i don’t need fixing then why am I going in for another surgery? Why is my mind ripping itself, why am I like this?” Leo said before another sharp pain shot through his spine. Leo bit down on his lip as more tears escaped them. He clenched his fist but that only hurt the fractures in his hands more which caused him to yelp slightly. Deke stood up biting at his lip. “Do.. should i get you some pain meds? Would...that help?” Deke said awkwardly. Leo simple shook his head “I can't take the pain meds, because of my surgery tomorrow” Leo's voice was barely above a whisper. Deke looked around the room trying to think of something to help him, something to take his mind off the pain. That’s what Deke would do whenever he was hurting, distract himself. Deke thought for a moment before pointing at Leo “wait right there” he said before dashing out of the room. “Yeah like I can go aware” he said his voice slightly bitter.

Deke was gone for about 15 minutes before he returned holding a book. “So I sometimes go into town, i think people now know me by name, and i buy stuff. Like gummy bears, by the way they’re so good. I’ll pick you up some but, i found this book.” Deke said. “It’s all about engineering for beginners i think, and I mean i know basic engineering, my dad taught me, you taught him… anyways, I was wondering if you could teach me” Deke said. “I know engineering skill, but I don’t know what things are called. You could teach me the terms...if you want” Deke walked over sitting down. “Also i got some ice packs for your hands” Deke added. Leo smiled slightly, even though he’d been rude to Deke he was here, taking care of him. “You don’t have sit with me” Leo said drying his eyes up a bit. “I’ve been a bit of a jerk to you” Leo added and Deke nodded. “Yeah, you have. But i’m also really annoying and you’ve been through a lot” Deke said. “Also usually when people are a lot alike the but heads often, and we are….” Deke continued. “Way to similar” Leo added. Deke nodded placing the ice on Leo’s hands. “Thanks” Leo muttered.

Deke opened the engineering book to page one and sat next to Leo. “You know engineering is more of a hands on thing right?” Leo stated. Deke shot his grandfather a look “Well i figured since your hands are currently under ice packs we’d do the book work” His voice was somewhat sarcastic and Leo rolled his eyes. “Alright fair point” Leo pouted. “But it still doesn’t change the fact that reading about it won’t actually teach you anything” Fitz argued not wanting to be proven wrong. “Yeah well I’ve done engineering before, you forget i rebuilt the framework, only better” He said and Leo rolled his eyes, “Still a stupid thing to do” Leo stated. “Can you just be happy for two second?” Dek snipped. Leo frowned “Can you not have attitude for three seconds” Leo retorted. “Well, this was almost a sweet moment” Jemma’s voice called as she opened the door. Leo and Deke both looked up at her. “How long were you standing there? Deke asked. Jemma smiled “oh since about ‘I was wondering if you could teach me’ I came to bring Leo some ice packs but i see he’s been taken care of” Jemma said looking at Deke softly. “How are you feeling Leo?”

Leo shrugged. “I’m still in a lot of pain, and I have a headache” he said looking at Deke. “Oh you’re saying i’m the headache. Haha” Deke retorted. “Well you seem to be a bit distracted from the pain so whatever Deke is doing is working” Jemma said walking up. She put th ice packs under his back and kissed his forehead. “I have to go back to work. You and Deke be nice to each other. You’re family” she smiled heading out of the room. “You’re family” Leo muttered under his breath. “I know that” he muttered. Deke let out a slight scoff. “Yeah and that ‘be nice’” he said rolling his eyes. “Yeah” Leo muttered. “Alright what does the book say” Leo added and Deke picked it up “Alright, so it starts with a basic introduction….should i read that” he said. “Yeah you should, just because it may have some small detailed. Usually in any other book you just skip it. Except ones you use for education” Leo advised. “Alright… I’ll take that into consideration” Deke said before he began to read. After reading through chapter one he looked up and noticed Leo was sound asleep. “Goodnight gramps” Deke said tucking him in before walking from the room, Leaving leo sleeping peacefully.


	10. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Leo is in another surgery Mack, Daisy, Jemma and Deke talk about Leo

“I hate this. Two weeks ago we were all sitting here while Leo was in surgery and now here we are, again!” Jemma practically yelled. “Jemma calm down” Daisy said barely looking up from her computer. “Don’t tell me to calm down when Leo is in surgery… for his back” Jemma snipped. Daisy sighed looking up from her project. “One sec” She said to Mack who was helping Daisy with the surprise gift for Fitz. Daisy stood and walked over putting her hands on Jemma’s shoulders. “He’s going to be fine” Daisy promised. “Daisy… If the surgery goes wrong he may lose even more of his body… if it goes wrong he may be paralyzed from the neck down” Jemma said frantically. “Jemma that won’t happen” Daisy reasoned. “Okay, true the likelihood of that is slim but...even still Daisy he’ll….he’ll struggle for the rest of his life” Jemma said her shoulders sinking. “Jemma, He can’t even open a sliding door properly, he already struggles” Daisy said with a smile, thinking back to the time at the hub. Jemma smiled a bit. “Okay that’s true” she said with a soft laugh as she dried her tears, finally sitting down. 

“Wait, He can’t open a door?” Deke said, both intrigued by the story and glad to know he wasn't the only one. Jemma and Daisy both looked at each other sharing a smile. “Okay so this was funny” Daisy said taking a seat next to Jemma. Mack made his way over also wanting to hear the story. “So it was shortly after I joined shield, we went to one of the main bases, when shield wasn’t always hiding underground, and Fitz he wanted to gather tech for the bus, and so he got a cart full of tech.” Daisy explained while everyone listened. “So he scans his I.D card and the sliding doors open, and as he begins to walk through the doors shut on the cart and instead of doing the smart thing and rescanning the I.D” Daisy added with a bit of a laugh “He tried to fight with the door and push the cart out. And he locked himself out, cause after the cart was through the doors closed, and his I.D was on the cart” Daisy laughed shaking her head. “Trust me there are plenty more embarrassing stories I have about him, not to mention embarrassing photos, and videos” Jemma smiled. “I have footage of him almost catching himself on fire by accident. Oh and one where he slid on ice and fell into snow” Jemma chuckled thinking back fondly on the memories.

Deke smiled listening to the story that was shared. “I feel i have like...a right to see those” he laughed. Jemma tucked some hair behind her ear “Remind me later and I’ll let you watch them” she said leaning against Deke. “Wait why does he get to see them and we don’t” Mack inquired. “Cause he’s family” Jemma said scrunching her nose. “Alright, fair enough…. Which deke, you have engineering knowledge right?” Mack inquired. Deke frowned “Yeah engineering comes naturally to me. I don’t know terms and I may not be the best but i did make the gallery” Deke said. “Why are you asking?” He added. “Multiple reasons, till Fitz is out of the hospital we need an engineer at shield. And even after he’s better he won’t be able to go into the field….” The room grew silent “I can do my best. Being like Fitz isn’t the worse thing i could be like” he added. “There’s another reason. I need you to take a look at this, maybe you could help Daisy and I with the details of this” Deke nodded standing up. “One condition, I get more stories about Fitz” Deke said and Mack nodded in happy agreement. The two sat down at the table and Deke got to examining the gift for Fitz. When Mack filled Deke in on what the purpose is he got to work. “Stories, anyone?” Deke asked. “Well I have plenty of stories about how sarcastic Fitz is” Mack said shaking his head. “So there was a group called the watchdogs and they had these bombs where they made things implode, well they made this building implode and i asked if we should get a crane and bring it back because it was a giant ball instead of a building, and instead of saying no, he has to be sarcastic” Mack said before doing a fake scottish accent. “Have you been working out, cause it weights like 100 tons...it’s a building” Mack repeated shaking his head. “Well duh! You can’t lift a building” Deke said and Mack shook his head. “I know that..now”

Jemma glanced up at Deke and Mack and smiled “Deke seems to be taking an interest in Fitz” Daisy said and Jemma nodded. “Yeah I caught them bonding before Leo’s surgery… I think they’ll be good for each other. Deke is someone who can understand Leo, and hopefully bring back his innocence” Jemma said gently. “How are you doing with everything?” Daisy asked Jemma who looked at her friend. “It’s… a lot to take in but… we’ll be okay…. Fitz he...he has to be okay” Jemma said stumbling a bit. Daisy placed her hand on Jemma’s knee. “I’m here if you need someone to talk to, or if you need someone to keep you company” Daisy said gently. “I’m going to shower then get back to helping Mack” Daisy said standing up. “What exactly are you working on?” Jemma asked. “Before May and Coulson went to Tahiti, Coulson asked Mack and I to do something special for Fitz. Since you’re a bad liar i’m not going to tell you until it’s ready for him. Hopefully we can get it finished before COulson comes back” Daisy said shaking her head with a soft laugh. Daisy headed from the room and Jemma exhaled softly ‘C’mon Leo, you have to be okay’ Jemma thought as she shut her eyes.


	11. For Better or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma comforts Leo after he wakes from surgery and has doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this warning just in case. Leo does mention what if it would have been better if i didn't make it. so just, be warned <3

*** Leo carefully made his way from the spaceship, a part of him wondering if Mack would forgive him after Leo helped save Polly. His body was tense not wanting to mess with the already stable structure of the building. Leo had already assessed that the building would hold long enough for them to get out. Unless the ground was shaken, whether from Daisy or Graviton. As is the minute that thought crossed Leo’s mind the ground shook from Daisy being slammed into the ground. Leo felt the shake and he looked up in time to see a ton of concrete blocks falling down. Time immediately slowed down. A few of the blocks landed behind Leo before he felt one land on his neck, he immediately fell landing on the blocks behind him. He felt a large heavy bolder land on his leg and he felt a snap as he fell but when his back hit the concrete he blacked out for a split second. When he came to again his hands were throbbing. He was sure there were multiple fractures, however the pain from hearing the snap from his legs wasn’t there. ‘It should be hurting...why isn’t it hurting, and why can’t i see anything’ Leo thought. He coughed a bit trying to move but the rubble was holding him under. He couldn’t help the fear that was creeping into him. Leo couldn’t help think back to the memory of him and Jemma’s wedding, how could he leave her? How could this be happening to them, again. “Jemma I’m sorry” he whispered in the darkness suddenly he heard the rubble around him shifting, a split second later light was beaming. He could faintly hear May’s voice calling him out. With all the strength eh could muster he shoved his hand through the hole where the light was hoping they would see and not give up. Shortly after his hand shoving through to the light the rubble that was covering his face was moved and he saw her. May. ***

“Fitz? Did you hear what i asked” Leo opened his eyes, being pulled from the memory and looking at his wife. “Yes Jemma, all i can hear is you” Jemma glanced down. “So if you can hear my why didn’t you answer?” Jemma asked. “Because I was thinking” He said quietly. “I think it’s a good idea Leo, You won’t talk to me about what happened so maybe….” Before she could finish Leo cut her off. “I don’t want to go to a therapist because there is nothing wrong with me!” he winced a bit hurting his side when he responded to Jemma. She glanced back up at him sadly. He’d woken up a day ago from surgery and since then he’d been quiet. “Leo between the framework, time travel, being crushed by a building and...and your psychic split i think i’d be good for you” She said her voice soft. “Jemma stop there’s nothing wrong with me!!” He practically yelled. His voice breaking ever so slightly. “I never said there was something wrong with you” She said quickly.

“You didn’t say it but you’re thinking it! Everyone is thinking it. They all think I’m broken and useless and that I need fixing” Jemma shook her head and grabbed his hand. “No one thinks that. They’re all worried about you. Just like I am. They want you to get better, they care about you Leo” she said gently. Her hand squeezed the brace and Leo glanced down At least I could feel that. He thought to himself looking up at Jemma. “Some people feel that way” He said quietly. “You don’t know how others view what happened to you. No one feels that way.” she repeated. “I do… I sometimes wonder if it was a good thing I made it out of the accident...or if it would have been better if i didn’t make it.” he said ashamed to admit it. “Leo….Leo never think that” she said quickly. “I don’t know what i’d do without you Leo, you are my entire world… I wouldn’t be able to handle losing you” she said her hand letting go of his hand and cupping his face. “I don’t want you to think for one more second that you are broken or damaged, or unloved because you’re not broken, or damaged or unloved”

Jemma stood from the chair and sat on his bed. “Leo you are so loved, you are so cared for. Mack and Daisy have been working non stop on… i don’t even know, but they’re working on it for you. May has sent me multiple articles about Paraplegia, and how to cope with it, and Coulson is trying to contact your mom while on vacation with May. You are cared about. The team is worried about you. And you will get through this, it’ll take time but you’ll soon be back to feeling like yourself again” Jemma promised. “And I’m going to be right by your side every step of the way.” She promised. “You don’t have to stay with me… not with me like this. I know it wasn’t a plan and when we got married you didn’t know i’d be like this…. If you want to leave I wouldn’t… i wouldn’t hold that against you” he muttered. Jemma grabbed his ring from the night table and looked at it. - After the accident the ring put to much pressure on his injured fingers so he had to take it off. - “I married you Leo, for better or worse. I don’t care what happens, So long as you’re by my side. Right now it’s ...it’s hard but I’m going to be with you no matter what.” she said leaning closer. “Husband” she said and watched as Leo smiled a bit. She leaned down kissing his lips softly. “Now, get some rest while I go shower, and make something for dinner” she stood and made her way to the door, glancing back one soft expression on her face before heading off.


	12. Doctor visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo wants alone time before realizing his mind isn't the best company

“Stop!” Leo said trying to push Jemma away as tears built in his eyes. “It hurts stop!” he said as Jemma caught his hand. “I know it hurts, and I wish i didn’t have to, but, doctors orders. You have to sit up for a few hours, so you spine can rebuild strength” Jemma said stacking the pillows behind him so he was forced to sit up. “Jemma please If you love me don’t make me” he muttered a tear rolling down his face. “Leo, it’s because I love you i’m making you sit up” she said kissing his forehead softly. “Jemma” he begged. She turned to look at him. “I know you want out of this medical room as soon as possible, and in order to do that you need to be able to sit up.” Jemma said sitting at the edge of Leo’s bed. She softly dries a tear from his cheek. “Why don’t we play a game, it could distract you from the pain.” she offered and Leo shook his head. “I want to be alone” he said and Jemma swallowed before nodding. “I’ll give you an hour to be alone. Then I’m coming back, with a board game and Deke” Jemma smiled. “Can you just come back with the boardgame… and not Deke?” he asked. “You can pretend not to love him but i can see right through you” Jemma said heading from the room.

When Jemma left Fitz exhaled a bit, he loved her. He loved that she was pushing him to get better, but he could help feel that she hadn’t accepted him. ‘I give it a week before she walks out on you. After your hospital stay that is’ The voice in his head sounded like him. But it wasn’t him, not the real him.”no, no she wouldn’t do that” Fitz muttered out loud. ‘Why would she want to stay. Look at you, you’re pathetic, weak, and a coward’ the words of the doctor sinking in as Fitz shook his head. ‘You already hurt your best friend, and now you can’t walk. What do you have to offer Jemma’ Fitz pressed his eyes shut and bit his lip “Go away. I didn’t ask for your opinion nor do I want it” he bit back. He heard a light squeak and opened his eyes to see the Doctor sitting down in the chair Jemma was once in. ‘Careful, Fitz’ the doctor smirked using the name that he -Fitz- prefered ‘you’re starting to sound like me’ he added straightening out his tie. ‘You know as well as I do, your mind can only have one of us. Fortunately for me, I’m the stronger version of you’ he said leaning back. Fitz bit his lip “Just leave me alone” he said sharply glaring at his other self. ‘Jemma is something special isn’t she’ the doctor said. ‘Once i take over your mind it would be easy for me to… make her comply’ the doctor said with a light smirk. ‘Or maybe I’ll just kill her and bring back the woman I love, Ophelia’

“You won’t win” Fitz said looking at the doctor. “Because Jemma won’t let me lose myself” he added. ‘Yet you won’t tell her you saw me. You’ll keep that to yourself. Just like you didn’t tell her you were hearing my voice for months’ the doctor reminded. ‘You don’t scare me Fitz, but i scare you. I’m the one with all the power and it’s only a matter of time before you, and everyone else finds that out. I just hope for Jemma’s sake she doesn’t find out about this. Because if she does, I won’t be able to let her live’ Fitz took a deep breath his body tensing. “I… I won’t tell her” Fitz muttered looking down, the doctor smirked. ‘That’s what i thought’ he said as Leo looked away, his eyes shutting tightly. When he opened them the doctor was no longer sitting there, Leo was alone. Tears ran down his cheeks as he shook his head. Trying to forget about the experience he had. He heard the door opened and looked up to see Jemma. “I know it hasn’t been an hour but i left my phone, i figured if you needed something I should have it with me, I’ll be gone shortly.” she said noticing the tears but not pressing for answers. 

Jemma snatched her phone and Leo bit his lip harder as she walked closer to the door. “I need help” he muttered. “I can’t be alone and… and you’re right. What you said two days ago..about a therapist…. I think...I think i need that” he said quietly. Jemma stopped in her tracks and turned around. “Okay, I’ll let Mack know” she said softly. “Do you think you could stay with me?” Leo asked. “I really don’t want to be alone. I was upset earlier and I took it out on you… I love you” he said. Jemma’s expression changed from softness to confusion. “What happened while I was away? You’re pale and shaky...and talking weird” she added walking over. “Nothing happened I just…” he paused. He couldn’t tell her about the doctor. Not after the threat he had made towards Jemma. “I just missed you and realized that… I wanted you here. And I’m pale because sitting up hurts” he said and Jemma rolled her eyes a bit. “I told you, it’s so you can heal he said and Jemma rolled her eyes a bit. “I told you, it’s so you can heal” she said softly placing a kiss to his forehead and sitting down. “A board game wouldn't be a bad idea….and… i suppose Deke can come play too” Leo said quietly. Jemma smiled. “I knew you like him, I’ll text him to come visit with a board game.” she said sending off a quick text. “You may have to help me though. Using my hands still hurt” he said and Jemma smiled. “I will do whatever you need me to Leo” she said kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to have what the doctor said italicized but idk if it worked


	13. Connect Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons family bonding time. idk if it counts as fluff or angst

It wasn’t long before Deke came into the room with a few board games he had found. “I have sorry, monopoly, and connect four. But someone only said that would works for two people which is dumb because there are three of us” Deke continued to ramble. “I don’t know how to play any of them, so it’s your guys call” he said sitting at the foot of Leo’s bed. Jemma put a hospital desk over Leo so they could play the game. “You and Deke can play connect four, ill help you get the pieces in alright?” she said playing with his curls. Leo smiled a bit as her hands ran through his hair. “Are you sure you don’t want to play?” he asked. “No, I want to look over your hospital records again.” Jemma said, her voice was soft and gentle. Leo nodded as Deke set the game up. “I can take the black discs” Leo said carefully separating the colors, even that hurt his hands so he was glad Jemma was there to help him. She was reading through the medical records and looked up when it was Leo’s turn. “What was it like for you guys growing up?” Deke asked. Both were quite for a moment “Well for me it was slightly difficult with my scoliosis, but once I recovered from that it was amazing. My parents were...are the best. And I have siblings so that made it fun growing up” Jemma gave Deke a gentle smile. 

Deke glanced over at Leo “What about you, how was growing up for you?” he asked. Jemma bit her lip and glanced at her husband who was studying the move Deke had just made. “Like anyone I had my rough moments. But i spent a lot of time reading and studying, so i considered it to be good. Or at least as good as it could get for me” He said gently before pointing to where he wanted the piece to be placed. Jemma gave his shoulder a light and loving squeeze before she placed his game piece in the board. “What do you mean as good as it could be?” Deke inquired taking his turn. “I’ll tell you about that later...I don’t feel like discussing it right now” he said pointing to his next move. Deke noticed the strange hint in Leo’s voice so didn’t bother to press it any more. “Why did you go into science?” he asked. “I always looked at the stars with my dad, then i started reading about aspects of science and fell in love with Biochemistry” Jemma explained. “I don’t want to talk about it” Leo added and Jemma glanced down. 

“What about you Deke? Surely you had some good moments growing up.” Jemma said quickly to hopefully get rid of the awkward air about the room. “Well there was this one time” Deke said smiling. “Where i was about 7 and Virgil, Tess and I snuck into one of the Kree growing areas, we stole a bunch of fruit and then we sold it. With the money we earned we went to the kree and bought more fruit, we had this business going for about a year, till they raised the cost to purchase fruit” He said smiling a bit. “You are Virgil were friends?” Jemma asked, Deke nodded. “Yeah till i was 16… I mean we were always friends, at least till he died but...I tried not to care about anyone so i pushed him away” Deke said. The three played in silence for some time before Deke spoke up. “Have you ever had gummy bears?” Deke asked, directing his question towards his grandfather. “Yeah I have… I’m guessing you haven't?” Leo said. Deke sadly shook his head. “No but I want to” he said “and sour patch kids..and nerds” he mumbled. “Well… after you leave I can give you some money and Jemma can take you to get some” Leo kindly offered. “You don’t have to do that for me” Deke said. “I know but i want to” Leo added

Jemma glanced down at Leo noticing something about him was off. After playing connect four a few times Deke left to get something to eat and Jemma removed the hospital desk. “Hey… you okay?” she asked sitting down on the bed once the games were cleared off. “No….not completely” Leo admitted. “I know Deke asking about your childhood wasn’t easy but he didn’t know it bother you and i know he didn’t…” she began. “It’s not that Jemma” he interrupted. “I thought that when we changed the future he’d disappear…. So i kept pushing him away… and I feel so bad, I just, now that he’s still here I want to know him...be his family but I’m stuck in here” he said his voice wavering. “I want to take him out for ice cream, walk through the malls, and go drinking with him but i can’t… I’m letting him down” Leo said taking a deep breath. “Leo, you’re spending what time you can with him, and it means more to him then you realize. He loves and admires you, and when you’re out of the hospital you can do all those things” Jemma promised.”I treated him really bad” Leo said sadly. “Like my father treated me” me muttered. “Leopold James FItz. YOu listen to me right now, you are not your father, and Deke loves you. You’re hard on yourself because you’re hurting. But you are nothing like your father” Leo glanced up at Jemma and nodded. “I love you Jemma” he said softly. Jemma pressed her lips against his. “I love you too. Now let’s look at how you’re recovering” she smiled


	14. "I can't"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma leaves the room, leaving Leo to be a disaster

“Why do you have to go?” Leo asked biting the inside of his cheeks. Jemma sighed “My mum needs help, My dad has a business trip for a week, no one else could help her and she has a broken arm” Jemma said softly, hoping if she was happy it would cheer  “And half my body is broken…. I need you too” he said frustrated by the reminder he had given himself. Jemma glanced down sadly before shaking it off. “Leo, You have the team who can help you, my mum doesn’t have anyone. I’ll be there for a week then back to you” she smiled trying to keep positive. “Well you said you were going to visit your parents once before” Leo said sharply. The minute the words left his mouth he regretted them. He shouldn’t have brought up her time at hydra. “That was different and you know it!” she said visibly hurt. Her voice was shaking and he could tell she was angry.  “Jemma i didn’t mean…” he began. “I have to pack” Jemma said heading out of the room. Leo glanced down feeling guilt overcome him. Tears filled his eyes and he bite his lip. He couldn’t even go after her and say he was sorry. 

 

_ ‘Way to go, you made her walk out’ _ Leo heard his own voice and looked to see the doctor straightening his jacket  _ ‘Might I have a seat?’  _  He asked his voice condescending. “If I said no would you still sit down?” Leo asked the hallucination of himself. _ ‘I would have no respect for anything you said _ ’ The doctor responded. “Thought so. What do you want?” Leo snipped. _ ‘I came to remind you you’re ruining your relationship’ _ the doctor sat down and crossed his legs. “I am well aware thank you” Leo said through gritted teeth.  _ ‘You are going to lose her… and unfortunately I don’t want that to happen _ ’ the doctor explained. _ ‘When i do take over your mind I don’t want to be a lonely and sad person, I want to have a madame Hydra by my side. If i can’t have Ophelia I’ll have Jemma, so you better not lose her’  _ The doctor threatened. “Then what do i do?” Leo asked looking at himself.  _ ‘Well you can’t exactly go after her, I think we can both agree to that _ ’ The doctor announced. 

 

“Really? I was planning on standing up and following her!” Leo snipped to the doctor sarcastically.  _ ‘I’m thinking /that/ is a reason she walked out. Oh and the fact you brought up a past mistake’  _ The doctor said leaning closer. “You know I didn’t mean it. And I can’t even go and tell her I’m sorry” Leo glanced down. ‘You know she’ll come back to say goodbye. Make your apology then’ The doctor advised before he was gone, as quickly as he had come. For the first time in a while Leo felt truly alone. Heck not only did Jemma leave but so did the doctor. HIs own imaginary person left. Leo glanced down at his hands taking a few shaky deep breath. Leo bit his lip accidentally drawing blood before his emotions got the best of him. “WHY” He screamed as loud as he could “WHY ME?!?!” He yelled, to anyone or anything that could hear him. The universe, a deity, he didn’t care at this point. “Why me...Why do you hate me” he said his voice breaking. “I know i’m a good person… but… but i try” he said covering his eyes as tears rolled down his face. “My dad...being betrayed… the brain damage..the framework, this… what did i do that …..that i deserve this” he said his voice turning into a whisper as he shook his head.

 

Leo felt his hands throbbing in their braces. “No… I...I can’t” he muttered. He didn't care about how bad it hurt. He had to stop feeling trapped. It had been weeks since the accident and he still felt as though he was trapped under a building. Leo pulled the braces off, he didn’t care if his hands were still fractured, he didn’t care that the doctor told him to keep them on. He threw them to the floor before ripping out his Iv. “I can’t do this” he whimpered. His arms began to bleed from where he ripped the IV out but he didn’t care. When the IV was out he removed the tube from his nose, which was helping his weak lungs. He grabbed the edge of the nightstand pulling his body towards the edge. Worse case scenario he fell and injured his broken leg without feeling anything right? At this point Leo wasn’t sure if he was numb to the pain or wanted and hoped for it as he dragged himself from the bed. As he suspected he fell to the floor and yelped a bit. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, he probably wasn’t getting enough oxygen after removing the breathing tube. His hands felt like a thousand pins were being shoved into them. He felt his head spinning. “Leo!” Jemma's voice was distant as she rushed to his side. “Doctor!! I need a doctor!!!” She yelled


	15. I Hope He Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo talks to Jemma when he regains consciousness. Daisy and Deke argue over Fitz.

“Leo, can you hear me?” Jemma asked and Leo nodded weakly. “Why did you get out of bed?” She asked her eyes filled with worry. “I… I had to go after you” he said “I had to fix it..to fix what I did” he muttered, he was still exhausted from passing out earlier. “Good thing is that you didn’t re-break your back… but you shot out your knee” she said sadly. “It’s okay, I don’t feel it” he said looking away for a second. “I’m really sorry” he said glancing back at Jemma. “I didn’t mean what i said I… I’m just scared you won’t want to come back to me after you leave” he said. “I mean… I haven’t exactly been the most happy person..and I’ve been rude and I don’t mean to i just…” Leo stammered. “You’re not going to lose me” Jemma said cupping his face. “I love you, and..yeah what you said hurt but I know you didn’t mean it, you’re struggling right now, as well you should be, and I understand it’s going to be hard. I just don’t want you to forget that I love you, and I alway will.” She said softly. “We can get through this okay?” Jemma added leaning in to softly press her lips against his. She kissed him slowly but passionately before pulling back. 

 

“You really should go and help your mum… I can… I’ll manage” he said weakly. “I’m going to make sure Deke looks after you. I’ll be back before you’re out of the hospital just… stay in bed okay?” she said gently. Leo nodded hesitantly. “I just hate hospitals, it makes me feel trapped… I’m tired of feeling trapped” his voice trailed off as he thought back to the accident, rocks crushing down on him. Jemma could tell there was a wandering thought in his mind so she placed a kiss to his cheek. “You are far from trapped, Just recovering you you don’t have to be stuck in pain” she said gently. “Now, let me get your wrist braces on.” she added gently. Leo couldn’t help smile at her as she put the wrist braces on. Her smile bringing him comfort and peace. “You’re really beautiful you know that?” he said. Jemma blushed a little. “I’m a mess right now Leo” she said gently and he shook his head. “Not to me, you could never be a mess to me” He said as she finished securing the braces. 

 

“You’re still the same man I fell in love with” she smiled softly kissing his forehead. “I wish i could stay here with you, but i have to head to my parents…” she trailed off sadly. “I’ll miss you” she said as water glazed her eyes. “I’ll miss you too…. And i’ll look after myself while you’re gone...so you don’t have to worry” he promised. Jemma nodded sadly. “I’ll be back in nine days, and then, you’ll be let out of the hospital.” she said with a soft encouraging smile. “Out of the hospital sounds good” he said nodding his head. “Im my own bed” he mumbled growing tired. “I’m going to leave you to sleep. I’ll call you when I land okay?” she said kissing him softly once more. “I love you Leo” she said making her way to the door. Leo nodded “I love you too Jemma” he said slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

~~~

 

“Deke!”  Daisy called causing Deke to look up from his book. “What’s wrong?” He asked the agent who was approaching. Daisy waited till she sat down to respond. “I was wondering how Fitz is doing” she admitted. “I know Jemma is going to England and i’m worried about his reaction, and about who’s going to take care of him and…” Daisy began. “Daisy, you don’t have to worry about. I’ll be helping him out while she’s gone, unlike the rest of you. He’s family” Deke said. “Yeah well he’s like family to me” Daisy said defensively. “But he isn’t actually family” Deke reminded. “You barely know the guy!” Daisy argued. “He’s only family to you because you’re related! You know nothing about him!” Daisy said. “I know what he did to you is eating him alive! I know he’s not going to be able to forgive himself and what happened gives him nightmares! I know right now he’s laying in the hospital bed feeling anxious and horrible. I know because that’s how i’d be feeling.” Deke said defensively. “Don’t pretend that just because I’ve been here less doesn’t mean i don’t care about him just as much as you. Or the team do! IF i’m not mistaken you only saw him once for five or ten minutes and no one else has paid him a visit when he needs it the most.” Daisy was shocked by how bothered Deke seemed at her statement. “Deke I didn’t mean that…” she began. “You meant that I don’t care about him as much because you’ve know him longer. That’s what you meant.” Deke got slightly choked up.

 

“I haven’t had a family in years, and now I do. So if you think for one second I’m not going to take care and love them with everything I have you’re insane. Now i’m going to go to my room and finish my book. Goodbye, Quake”. With that Deke left Daisy standing there, shocked. She flopped down on the chair he had been sitting at and leaned her head into the wall. She noticed Jemma and sat up a bit. “Jemma, how’s Fitz. I asked your delightful grandson and he got upset?” Daisy informed. “Deke’s just worried about Fitz, that’s all. They wouldn't even want to admit it but they love each other and the fact Fitz is hurting is worrying Deke. He grew up in a world of pain, he doesn’t like seeing it now.” Jemma said. “And Fitz, he’s…. Trying to be okay, trying to be positive but, he’s to hard on himself” Jemma said quietly/ “I hope once he’s out of the hospital he’ll start feeling better” she said forcing a positive smile. “But Daisy, can you look after Deke and Fitz while I’m gone. Even if it’s just updating me on how they are doing.” Jemma said softly. “Of course I will Jemma. I know you’d rather stay here” Daisy said and Jemma tilted her head. “Actually i think it’s best to leave for a bit. Force Leo to be strong on his own instead of needing me to get better.” Jemma admitted. Daisy nodded a bit. “Do you think he will..get better I mean?” Daisy asked. Jemma shrugged her shoulders “I really hope so” the scientist said before walking away to pack.


	16. I've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke takes care of Leo while Jemma's away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter IS shorter but that's because I wanted something small and fun for you to read since there has been a lot of angst. (this doesn't mean there won't be angst because there will but not in this chapter)

Leo glanced over at the door and gave a soft smile “Hey Deke” he said as his grandson approached.”How are you feeling today?” Deke asked setting some salad down. “I miss my wife” Leo admitted. “Well she’ll be back tomorrow, she just texted me, she’s at the airport. She will be flying out soon and I will pick her up in the morning” Deke said sitting down next to Leo. “Thank you for spending time with me this week” Leo said taking the salad and glancing at it a bit. “Of course, who else am I gonna spend time with, May and Coulson are still on vacation. Mack is busy being a director and Daisy and Elena are in training constantly. They also leave a few times a day to find more agents” Deke said glancing at Leo. He had longer facial hair and his hair was longer and messy. “Have you even shaved since Jemma left?” the concerned grandson inquired. “No.” was Leo’s simple answer. “I can tell, your beard isn’t even groomed. Why haven’t you been doing that?” Deke said earnestly, worried his grandfather was becoming self destructive. “My hands shake and I can barely hold a fork without pain and shaking. I’m not going to put a blade to my neck. It's to Dangerous” Deke nodded a bit. “I guess it makes sense. But still, you should look presentable for when Jemma gets back.”

“I can help, trim your hair and shave... if you’ll take it” Deke asked. Leo thought for a moment before nodding “Okay” he stated. He did agree with Deke in the sense that he wanted to look good for Jemma. “Deke…. When can I leave the hospital?” Leo asked with hesitation. “The doctor said tomorrow morning, or later on the day. Of course if you want to stay another three days they'll be okay with that to. I think now it's up to you” Deke responded. He gathered some shaving stuff before returning to aleo who had finished eating. He put the shaving cream on Leo's face. “I want to...to leave and...go with you to pick Jemma up” Leo said. “Because ….because when she gets back she's going to have to take care of me… but if I can surprise her then...maybe it'll make up for it” Leo said quietly. Deke smiled a bit tipping Leo's head up and carefully shaving him. “I think she would love that. We can get roses for her too, and we can wear suits” Deke said and Leo smiled “I like that plan” Leo said closing his mouth as deke began carefully shaving his face. He left the amount that Leo liked before washing his face. “There, no more caveman” Deke beamed proudly at the work he did. “You know what a caveman is?” Leo asked and Deke nodded. “I’ve been doing a lot of reading, when you were sleeping and stuff” Deke responded.

“Want me to trim your hair?” Deke inquired. Leo thought for a moment. “Nah, Jemma liked when I have longer hair” Deke paused for a moment. “Wait how long of hair are we talking about? Do you have pictures?” he laughed a bit and Leo rolled his eyes. “Just put the scissors down weirdo”  Leo stated and Deke smirked “Oh...there’s pictures huh? I will find them” Deke promised and Leo shook his head. “I bet you looked awkward growing up” Deke added. “Might i remind you you’re my grandson so most your looks come from me and my offspring so if i was an awkward looking kid….chances are so were you” Deke was silent for a moment at Leo’s comment. “Oh go to bed!” Deke said frowning and Leo laughed a bit. “Although I am serious. If you are going to leave the hospital in the morning you should get some rest.” Deke voice turned from joking to concern. “I will Deke. I’m a grown man, I can...mostly take care of myself” Leo said resting his head against his pillows. “I’m sorry, i’m just worried for my old man” Deke said smiling. “I’m not old!” Leo said defensively. “I’m sorry… but aren't you technically like…. 104 years old” Deke retaliated. “Okay fair point…. But that doesn’t mean i like being called old” Leo said as Deke laughed and headed out of the room shutting the lights off.


	17. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo leaves the hospital to pick up Jemma

The minute the doctor got him out of the hospital bed and into his new wheelchair Leo regretted deciding to leave that day. He should have stayed another week or so as his side throbbed, he still had mass amounts of pain from where the metal sheet had ran through him. Laying down the pain was minimal, but sitting up in a wheelchair? Was horrible. Deke had helped Leo straighten up, and Leo kept quiet about the pain. Deke was already worried enough and Leo knew saying anything about the pain would set off his grandson in a fit of worry. Ever since the accident the two had grown a lot closer. They still annoyed each other but had a strong unbreakable bond. Deke could tell something was the matter but decided not to push for an answer. He helped Leo with his tie considering the injured agents hands were still hurting, and he had issues handling things. Deke handed Leo the roses and sign he had bought and made for Jemma's return before taking him to the cars. “She's going to be so surprised!” Deke beamed happily. Leo smiled at his grandson for a second before frowning “who's driving? Cause...I can't and neither can you...I don't think” Deke playfully rolled his eyes. “I've had lessons…..but I can tell from the look on your face you don't trust me to drive yet which is what she is” Deke said as Daisy entered the room. Leo glanced at Daisy for a second before looking at his lap. Yeah, she had come to visit him one in the hospital but there was still this strain and tension between them. He could tell she was still mad at him but because he was hurt she felt guilty and was pretending to be fine. “Those are some nice suits” Daisy said smiling at the two. “Thanks” Deke grinned and Leo glanced up at him before looking at Daisy. “...ohhh” he muttered recognizing the expression on Deke's face. He could immediately tell Deke had called for Daisy, and hard. “Oh?” Daisy asked. “Sorry... I forgot to finish. Oh thank you, Deke got them ..I think Mack helped. But I'm not sure” he said quickly to avoid embarrassing Deke.

 

Daisy nodded and took a deep breath. "Well we should head to the airport before Jemma gets of the plane." Leo nodded before looking at Deke "Do you think you could help me get into the car?" Deke shook his head happily, he then grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and pushed Leo closed to the car. "Hopefully this doesn't hurt." Deke said nervously as he got the car door open. Deke scooped Leo up and the scientist bit his lip in pain as Deke set him in the passenger side of the car. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to hurt you!” Deke said quickly. “Deke it’s not your fault” Leo said calmly, taking a few breaths to ignore the pain. Deke nodded a bit and went to put the wheelchair in the truck as Daisy got into the drivers side. She glanced at Leo before starting the car. Leo pressed his eyes shut trying to calm himself. Already he felt anxious and stressed, not only being around Daisy but the countless people who would be at the airport. He flinched when Deke got into the backseat and shut his door. “You okay?” Daisy asked and Leo nodded even though he wasn’t. The driver wasn’t that long and Leo kept his gaze focused on the bright red roses that were in his hands. When they got to the airport Deke once again helped him outside. Once again pain shot through Leo's side but he did his best to ignore it.

 

After asking around and looking at the arrival boards the three finally found the gate Jemma would arrive at. Deke held the sign and stood next to Leo who held the roses in his lap, Daisy stood off to the side Knowing this was a family reunion.They waited for about an hour Before Jemma's plane landed, when Leo saw Jemma all the pain and anxiety went away. Leo could tell the minute she saw him because her entire face lit up. He could tell she gasped by the expression on her face. She ran over and dropped her bags. “You’re out of the hospital!!” she said shocked and beyond happy. “And..you came to pick me up” she added eyes filling with water. "I'd do anything for you" Leo reminded and she smiled wiping her tears and leaning down to give him a hug. Jemma pulled back looking at both of the men in suits as Leo handed her the roses. “You two look so handsome” Jemma said hugging Deke. she turned back to Leo and knelt down again. “Tell me you didn’t try to push your recovery just to see me” Jemma whispered.

 

“Jemma, I would force myself to do anything if it meant seeing you happy” he whispered Before Kissing her softly. They Kissed for a moment before Deke interrupted them with a sigh and a bothered "Ew." Leo and Jemma pulled away from each other and Jemma laughed. "Thank you both for picking me up." Jemma smiled. She had tears in her eyes and smiled at Leo softly. Deke went ahead and grabbed Jemma's bags for her. "Let's get back to base, you're probably exhausted from traveling" Leo said as Jemma gave him the roses to hold for her. "I'm tired? Please, Leo you look worn out and in pain.” Jemma's voice was full of worry, despite the excitement from being home she couldn't help worry about the man she loved. "I am" Leo admitted. "Then let's get back home" she said Kissing his forehead, her eye still had tears from the surprise and she softly smelled the roses. She pulled away from Leo and grabbed the handles of his wheelchair. “So did you guys take a taxi?” Jemma asked. “No, I drove, but I wanted to give you guys space” Daisy said walking over and hugging Jemma. “Did you take my of my boys while I was gone?” Jemma asked. “Honestly, Deke is more responsible than he looks, he took care of himself and Fitz” Daisy responded before the small group headed back to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on how you are enjoying it! - If there is something you'd like to see please comment. I'll take the suggestions into consideration


	18. Turbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack gives Fitz a gift

While Fitz, Deke, and Daisy were gone the rest of the team set up a ‘welcome back’ party for both Jemma, and Fitz, who was finally out of the hospital. They set up a banner and Mack made sure him and Daisy’s gift was wrapped nicely in a box. Mack smiled as he held the gift waiting for them to return. “Do you think he’ll like it?” Mack asked Elena who nodded. “Of course he will” she promised before hearing them arrive. They entered the main living room and Mack, Elena, Piper, Davis, and a few other agents shouted surprise. Leo held his breath at first before smiling. “I know it says welcome back but it’s not just for Jemma, it’s for you” Elena smiled at Leo. Leo looked around at everyone feeling overwhelmed. He was grateful for the big surprise and the welcome back but he wasn’t ready for them to see him like this. “Hey turbo” Mack smiled walking over. “I wanted to visit you in the hospital but I've been busy with… being director” Mack said. Leo was glancing up at him. He thought Mack was tall before, but now that he was sitting down looking at the tall man he couldn't help feel small.

 

“It's...it's okay….. I didn't really want people around” Leo said  _ and I still don't  _ He thought to himself. “I ah….I got you this” Mack said kneeling down. “I know you'll have to wear the braces for a while, so I built one in. I was able to access some of your minified tech and a lot of your research was used.” Mack said carefully removing the brace on his …… hand. Leo winced a bit and when it was removed he noticed the massive bruising that still covered his hands. The doctors weren't sure if that would go away. Mack unwrapped the both he'd be holding and pulled out a watch. He carefully placed it around Leo's wrist before it clamped shut. “Now this bottom here turns on the brace” he said clicking it. From the watch unfolded a tight, custom fit brace that held his hand still. “If your hands hurting, after you turn the braces on you can select these three options. Normal, warm, and cool. The braces also work as a way to relax the muscle. Like wearing heat or ice packs on your hands.” Mack said. Leo felt his eyes watering a bit. “And Daisy already synced it to your phone so you can also do all these controls on a larger screen.” Mack added. “But this is what I wanted to show you. I've been a few years and Coulson figured you deserved it. It's not real, but it can help you fetch things if you need it” Mack said. Leo frowned and Mack selected an option before a holographic monkey appeared on Leo's lap. “I'm sure you'll be able to go through and make it better. It can follow basic commands. Knowing you you'll make it be able to talk” he laughed a bit.

 

Leo's vision clouded over with water as he glanced up at Mack. His bottom lip quivered and he nodded slightly. “T...tha..thank you” he managed to get out before choking up as he began to sob. “I don't deserve this” he muttered as tears rolled down his cheeks and off his lips. His eyes pressed shut as he shook his head. “Oh turbo” Mack said putting his one hand on the back of his neck while turning off the holographic monkey with the other “you more than deserve it” he said pulling Fitz into a tight embrace. Fitz cried in his friends arms and Mack's held him closer than ever. “I didn't mean any of it. When I said you needed fixing. I was just worried about the future. You're not a bad man Fitz” Mack said and Leo's crying got even harder. Jemma had to dry her own tears and Elena gripped her hand softly. When Leo's breath evened and steadied out he slowly pulled back. “So it seems like I just needed to get paralyzed to get my monkey” he muttered and Jemma laughed a bit. Mack smiled shaking his head. “yeah but you got the monkey now. You can stop almost dying okay?” he asked keeping his hand behind the scientists neck and Leo nodded. “okay” he said nodding. Mack stood up “We have music and cake so let’s get the party started.” Jemma knelt down drying Fitz’s eyes for him and she kissed his cheek. “They all care Fitz” she whispered.


	19. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo struggles with a night routine. Jemma reminds him they are, and always will be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is semi angst but also not, if that is possible. Anyways I have a few loose ideas but I may repeat a few conversations just because Leo will have great days and really bad days.

Leo could barely see over the counter of the sink. He could barely hold his toothbrush in his aching hands. He managed to flick on the water but his hands were shaking as he tried to squirt out some toothpaste. He was glad Jemma was home, and that they would finally be in the same bed but he hated feeling so helpless. While she went to the kitchen to get them their evening cup of tea, Leo attempted to brush his teeth. However, that task was proving a great difficulty. He had forgotten about the watch Mack had given him. It was snug against his arm but Leo has forgotten the help it could offer. His hand shook as he put the toothpaste underwater however his entire hand got covered in water and he growled a bit under his breath. He brought it to his mouth and with great pain began brushing his teeth. When he had to spit he came to the realization that he couldn’t reach the sink. The toothbrush slipped from his hand clattering to the floor as he looked around. His mouth was filled and he felt his lungs tighten in panic.

Since the accident, he was having pain in his lungs, although he hadn’t told anyone. His chest felt tight and he coughed despite trying not to. His shirt and pajama bottoms became covered in the toothpaste and slava. Leo didn’t hear the door open and so let out a string of cuss words and insults, directed at himself. “Don’t you dare ever say something like that again.” Leo turned to see Jemma in the doorway and she walked over. To him. She took a towel from the counter drying off his mouth and chin. Leo swallowed deeply as she knelt down. “I know this...this is hard,” she said softly. “But we are together, and alive, and from where I’m standing that’s all that matters.” Jemma reminded as water glistened in his eyes. “Everyone..” he muttered his voice breaking. “Was so happy to see me tonight, at the welcome back,” he said as a tear rolled down his face. “But… but I’m not happy to be back. I don’t want anyone to see me like this,” his voice was wavy as he looked at his wife. “I don’t want /you/ to see me like this.” The words hurt Jemma more than she wished to admit. “Leopold,” she said cupping his face. “When I was a kid I had scoliosis. I was bedridden, you know this. That didn’t mean that anything was wrong with me or that I should be ashamed, what happened to you was horrible. Yes, but you’re a fighter.”

Leo pulled away pushing her hand from his cheek. “What if I’m not?” he asked. “What if I can’t do this anymore Jemma,” he said. “I can’t even brush my teeth for heaven’s sake!” he protested. “I don’t know what to do, Jemma I can’t do this, I thought I could but, but the hospital was easy this…. This is so much worse I can’t do anything without needing help,” he said frustrated. “Needing help is okay, Leopold we are married. For better or worse remember? We promised. So please, let me help you.” Jemma begged. “You have taken care of me for so long, let me return the favor,” she said softly as she brushed some tears from his cheek. Leo nodded a bit and Jemma glanced at his hands. Mack had made two custom braces, that would work to relax the muscles in his hands with soft massages and a soft heat. Jemma carefully turned them one knowing his hands were hurting. “Don’t forget that these can help okay. Besides, If I’m ever not in the room…” she trailed off turning on the watch on his left hand as the holographic monkey appeared. “You can always get his help.” Leo smiled seeing the monkey, “Give it a command,” she prompted. “Can it get me a new set of Pajamas?” Jemma nodded as the monkey jumped from his lap and ran into the bedroom. Jemma wiped a few strangle tears from his cheek and picked up the brush from the floor. “Tomorrow we can have someone lower the sinks,” she suggested as the monkey returned with a bundle of clothes as it jumped on Leo’s lap. “Can I name him Henry?” Jemma nodded at his question. “Of course. Henry is a wonderful name. Now let’s get changed and in bed.

Leo tapped the watch, causing Henry to disappear before Jemma wheeled him into the room. She was able to get him into bed before removing his pajama bottoms and putting on a new pair. She carefully took off his shirt so she wouldn’t hurt his still fresh injuries. Her eyes spotted the dark scar along his ribs from the metal shard and she got a bit choked up. She tried forcing down the emotions but Leo noticed. After she got his shirt on and handed him his tea he glanced at her. “I… I’ve been so selfish… I haven’t even thought about how this has affected you I… I’m so sorry.” Jemma shook her head at his words. “Leo, you have every right to focus on yourself, for once in your life. I’ll be okay because every time I see you take a breath I get reminded that you’re still here with me. Now drink your tea and get to bed. It’s been a long day, with picking me up at the airport and the party, you... We need rest,” she said laying down in bed having already finished her tea. Leo carefully sipped his before laying back on the bed. Jemma carefully put her head on his shoulder peeking his cheek. “Leo?” she asked and he looked over. “Yeah?” Jemma smiled, “This is our next adventure together,” she reminded and he nodded taking comfort in her calm. “Yeah, I guess it is…. Goodnight, wife,” he smiled. Jemma once again relaxed on his shoulder. “Goodnight, husband.”


	20. Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ. It's information about this book <3

Hey guuys, sorry it has been forever since I have updated. I wish I could say "I just didn't have muse but it's coming back" because that's not the case. I actually made a few big mistakes when writing this because I had so many ideas I wanted to get to I rushed through it. So now I am at a standstill with what I am supposed to do next. So I am going to be rewriting this book. A lot of the things that happened should have taken place in the time he was in the hospital. Also to make it not a super long read I MAY do a book 1&2 (hospital stay, and out of the hospital) Still not 100% certain though. Some of the things that happened in this book will be added to the next one but also hopefully A LOT more. If you have any specific requests, or ideas for when I rewrite for me please comment them here. Not saying I will add every idea but I may add some. This book will stay up for a while and have one more update. The last part of this book will be letting everyone know about the new version and will say it's posted. After the new book is posted for 1 month I will delete this one. Hope you guys like the new version better and understand why I am doing this. That's all for now!


	21. PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON THIS BOOK

Hey guys,  
I will be deleting this book in a week or two (or when I publish the next chapter) The story however is being rewritten in a new book titled "From the Rubble" So please check that out <3


End file.
